


Entitled

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Hate to Love, M/M, Making Up, Rich Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian Gallagher is a notorious libertine who has no intention of repentance. Well, that’s until he’s about to be disinherited by his father on his deathbed due to his scandalous conduct. In fear of losing the money and social status he’s so used to, Ian architects a daring plan to convince his dad that he’s changed. He starts wooing the very respectable Mickey Milkovich. A man who until then had never spared Ian a glance and despises him deeply.Well, he has obviously never met a relentless Ian Gallagher.Ian however doesn’t understand why his usual charm isn’t working on Mickey.(Tweaked Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the prompt Amy. I however tweaked the summary alittle bit and instead of the Gallaghers being royalty I made them just really rich and famous. One of those families who become famous just coz of how rich they are. Like the Ks 
> 
> Anyhu, enjoy!

Ian wakes up hangover and feeling so much hatred for the blinding sun. He must have forgotten to pull back the curtain. He groans and turns to face the other way. Demnit the dude he fucked didn’t leave? He pushes at him until he comes to.

“You spent the night? Get the fuck out.” He sits up and reaches for his cigarettes by the night stand. He lights up as his one night starts getting dressed. 

“Asshole.” Nameless calls.

“You still here?” Ian clicks his tongue as he exhales through his nose. 

The stranger sneers at him and hurriedly leaves his room. Ian just rolls his eyes and looks at the time. It was ten minutes till breakfast and if he’s late his dad will rip him a new one. He puts out the reminder of the cigarette and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

 

•••

 

“Glasses? During breakfast?” Lip laughs.

“Shut up it's too bright in here.” Ian snaps.

Fiona shakes her head. “Do you do these things to rile him up on purpose?”

As if on cue their father Frank Gallagher walks slowly and weakly with the help of one of their maids and sits at the head of the table. “Hello my children.” He greets just as weakly. Ian definitely doesn’t miss the days when his drunken father would exhaust the English grammar just to make some nonsensical point. “I take it you slept okay?” he looks at Liam the baby of the house who nods with syrup all over his face. Franks turns to look at the rest of his family. “I have some news.” Cough.

They all knew where this was going, Frank’s health was deteriorating. There were only so many livers a man could buy and waste through. Ian could already predict what he was about to announce.

“Doctor says I have two months to live, maximum three. If I even make it that far.”

Everyone else proceeded to listen quietly and devour their breakfast. It was only Debbie who reacted to the news. Ian rolled his eyes as their father comforted Debbie and Liam who was washing his face with syrup at this point. 

“I have however been talking to Lewis about,” cough. “reviewing and maybe tweaking the will.” That got their attention.

“What do you mean?” it was Lip who asked what they all wanted to.

Frank coughs for a few seconds and they wait impatiently. “I do not think that some of you deserve to be left in charge of,” cough. “any finances.”

Ian wanted to throw a fit knowing Frank was talking about him. “What did I do this time?”

“You mean apart from wearing those things at breakfast?” Frank throws a magazine on the table towards Ian’s direction. Ian didn’t need to look at it to know the contents. “Front page.” Frank coughs painfully and continues. “You keep giving this family a bad name and still expect me to support your ungrateful degenerate ass?”

Carl who was seated next to him went through the magazine and clicked his tongue. Ian grabbed the magazine from his hands and sat on it. 

“Mr. Gallagher it's time.” One of Frank’s caretakers comes to get him from the table. He was strictly under instructions to stay in bed for the next couple of weeks. He gives Ian one hard long look and allows himself to be dragged away.

Ian takes a long sip of his drink and burps loudly. Fiona who is sited on his other side pulls the magazine from under him and starts reading loudly. “Gallagher bad boy son strikes again!” she laughs. “What would posses you to make out half naked with him on a pool table?” she points at the image on the front page. “Do you even remember his name? He’s not even the one you brought home is he?”

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “What’s wrong with having some fun?”

“C’mon bro,” Carl starts. “You think you’re the only who has fun around here? We do too. But you don’t see us getting plastered on the front page do you?”

“He has a point.” Lip adds. “I mean, you cost him half a million last month in damage control.” 

Ian remembers. He had orchestrated an impromptu party at a warehouse that had accidentally caught on fire. No one died thank God. “What do you suggest I do?”

“I honestly think he means it this time kiddo, clean up your act or you get nothing.”

Ian groans up at the monster chandelier. “Fine, I’ll apologise or whatever.”

“Frank maybe a drunk but he is not stupid. You’ll need a lot more than an apology to sway him.”

Ian thinks about what his siblings are saying. As much as he hates to admit it, they're right. He is very accustomed to his lifestyle and it would suck if he couldn’t support it anymore. Frank will be dead in three months anyway, he can suck it up for that duration of time. All he has to do is pretend he’s changed which will convince his dad not to write him out of his will. Yep, Ian can totally do that. 

He finishes breakfast and goes to his room. He washes his face and takes off his glasses. He can totally do this. He’s not nervous about lying to Frank, they do that all the time. He may be their father but he has never been a dad. If Frank wasn’t rich Ian was positive him and his siblings would be living the poorest of lives and fighting tooth and nail to survive. Frank was a selfish bastard and it was ironical that he wanted Ian to clean up his act. 

He scoffs and prepares to go to his father’s room. 

Frank looks weaker than he did during breakfast if that was even possible. He’s coughing and whizzing; if Ian didn’t know better he would think Frank was going to die tomorrow or sometime tonight. He walks slowly towards his bed and takes the chair next to the bed. 

“Hello Frank.”

“Ian, come to convince me that I shouldn’t disinherit you?”

“No, came to check on you.” Ian replies and hands Frank a bottle of water. 

“You won’t change my mind. You are irresponsible, careless, you never put your family first and that doesn’t sound like a person who should be left with so much responsibility as money, or land or any of our businesses.”

Ian now begins to panic because it really seems like Frank is about to take him off the will if he hasn’t already. “Look dad, I can change.”

Frank scoffs before going into a coughing fit. “I don’t think you can. And until I see a change in your behavior my decision stays.”

Ian can feel himself getting angry. “You already took me off the will.” It’s a statement.

“All your siblings are dating.” Cough. “You on the other hand don’t even know the meaning of boyfriend. You have men coming in and out of your room at all hours of the night. My decision stands. Now please leave so I can get some rest.”

Ian stands up angrily and leaves the room banging the door on his way out. Fuck Frank and fuck his money Ian doesn’t need him. on his way out of Frank’s room he bangs into someone on the hallway. 

“Excuse me.” The guy –Ian recognizes as Frank’s financial advisor- says and doesn’t even look at Ian as he walks straight into Frank’s room. Ian being the horny guy that he always is can't help but check out the guy’s round ass in the tight jeans. He gets an idea. 

“Yo Lip, what’s the name of Frank’s financial adviser?” Ian asks as soon as he walks into the living area where Lip is busy with his college assignment. 

“Mickey Milkovich, why?”

Ian ignores him. “And he’s gay, right?”

“Yeah…” Lip replies absent mindedly. “Wait, no Ian. You can't fuck Mickey.” He whisper shouts. “He has been working for this family for years. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone like that who doesn’t steal from you?”

Ian sighs. “I don’t want to fuck him.” Lip gives him a doubtful look. “Well, I don’t just plan on fucking him. I want to date him.”

Lip shuts his book and laughs loudly. “Since when do you _date?_ ”

“Since now.”

Lip, his usual smart self figures it out. “You want to prove to Frank that you can have a boyfriend, don’t you?” Ian doesn’t reply. “Well, good luck with that. Mickey is hard to please.”

“How the hell would you know?”

“Because you’re not the only gay person I know little brother.”

 

 

•••

 

 

_Day One_

Ian finds out where Mickey likes to have his coffee in the morning and waits at a corner table in the café. He orders for the both of them and Mickey walks in just in time. Ian watches as the brunette walks towards the barista and he calls out.

“Mickey!”

Mickey turns around in confusion and spots him. Ian raises his coffee and Mickey just frowns at him then turns back to the barista. Turns out his coffee is already ready. He takes it and walks out of the coffee shop. Ian huffs in frustration and drinks both coffees. 

“Jesus.” He makes a face at the amount of sugar in Mickey’s order. So the guy has a sweet tooth. Ian gets another idea.

 

_Day Four_

There’s a meeting in the conference room at the Gallagher mansion. According to his reliable Intel- Carl- Mickey is always the last one to leave. Ian waits as the rest walk out before he knocks on the door and lets himself in. 

“Hey.”

Mickey looks up at him and gives Ian a hard glare before looking back down at the documents on the table. Ian walks towards him undeterred. He takes the chair next to the other man and places the candy on the table.

“The fuck is this?” Mickey asks.

“Candy.”

“And you're giving it to me why?”

“Thought you’d like. These are sweeTARTS. Most expensive candy I could find.” Mickey looks up at him with a strange look on his face. Ian clears his throat uncomfortably and starts walking out of the conference room in reverse. “Okay umm, enjoy. Just gonna… leave you to it.” He finishes then practically runs out of there. 

_Day Eleven_

“How is the wooing going?” Lip asks Ian as they both walked to their cars.

“It’s going.” 

Lip laughs. “It’s not going is it? Told ya.”

Ian rolls his eyes and gets in his silver convertible. Mickey likes to watch football at a bar in town on his day off. Ian goes to the bar and takes a dark booth at one of the corners. He adjusts his black cap and orders a beer. Getting men has always been easy for Ian. He sees what he likes, goes for it and the next minute he's bending someone over something. So for Mickey to turn him down not once, not twice but ten times, Ian feels challenged and he finds himself wanting to keep going after Mickey.

As much as Mickey is a means to get his name back on the will, Ian can't help but want to prove to himself that he can and will land the hot but bad ass Mickey Milkovich. He watches as Mickey drinks and laughs with who he assumes are his friends. Mickey kind of has a nice smile. He has a dimple, Ian has never been able to resist dimpled faces. So, so far he likes Mickey’s ass, Mickey’s voice, and Mickey’s smile. Demn, he wonders what else the other man has under his sleeve. 

He gestures towards the waiter and tells him to give them each another round of beers. Ian leans back in his corner as he watches the waiter tell Mickey the beers have already been paid for. He sees Mickey squint in his direction and Ian all but hides under the table.

_Day Twelve_

“What the fuck Gallagher! One minute you don’t even know I exist and the next I can't fucking get rid of you.”

“What did you do with the sweeTARTS from last time?” Ian asks instead.

“I threw them away.”

“Bullshit.”

Ian has invaded Mickey’s privacy again at the conference table with more sweets. He sees Mickey glance at the ones he brought today and lick his lips. Ian smirks to himself. No one could go wrong with sweets.

“What are you doing?” Mickey asks calmly.

“Wooing you.”

“Woo…” Mickey laughs. “Get out of here!” he laughs some more. Ian waits him out. “Ian Gallagher the town Casanova wooing me?”

“I am not a Casanova.”

“Aren’t you?” Ian plays with his fingers. “You’re not my type fire crotch.”

“Bullshit I'm everyone’s type.”

Mickey points at him with his pen. “That, that right there is why you’re not my type.”

Ian scoffs. “Because I'm confident about myself?”

“No. because you think you’re all that and that any man would be lucky to have you.”

“That’s not the case?” Ian smirks at him and his smile widens when he sees Mickey fighting a smile of his own.

“I work for your father.”

“Exactly. My dad, not me.”

“There’s no difference really since your money belongs to him.”

‘Fine. Go on one date with me. Just one.”

“Fuck no.”

“Not even if I promise to leave you alone?”

“Tempting but no. I'm not dating you Gallagher.”

Ian sighs exaggeratingly and gets up. “Oh well, see you tomorrow then at the…” he pretends to remember. “Gun range, right?” he is always one step ahead of Mickey.

“For fuck’s sake.” Mickey holds his forehead and shakes his head. “Fine. One date.” He lifts his pointer finger and Ian jumps up in excitement. 

 

 

•••

 

 

Ian hadn’t thought past Mickey saying yes and now he has no idea what to do for this date. 

•

 

“You're Mandy Milkovich right?” 

“Holy shit, Ian Gallagher. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Take a walk with me?”

Mandy looks around the small café and it's only customers are Ian and one other old man. “I have to wait for my break.” She says anyway.

“C’mon, I won’t be long.” He smiles and watches as Mandy grins in return and starts to untie her apron.

Ian had looked up where Mickey’s sister works and had posed as a customer. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

“So what's this about?” then she seems to remember something. She stops and stands in front of him. “Is my brother okay?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s fine. He’s great even.”

She exhales relieved. “But this is about him?” 

“Yeah.” Deep breath. “I want to take your brother out on a date.”

Mandy chuckles and they continue walking. “And you wanna ask for my permission?”

“No, he already said yes.” Ian doesn’t miss the look of surprise on Mandy’s face. “I just figured if anyone knows what Mickey likes, it would be you.”

“I don’t really think _you_ should date my brother.”

“That’s fair. But look, I have seen the error of my ways. Now, I want a serious… you know, boyfriend.”

“When did you see this _error of your ways?_ Was it when you got kicked out from that club last week, or when you got arrested for public indecency the week before? Your reputation precedes you Ian Gallagher. Which is why I'm shocked my brother agreed to even go on a date with you, leave alone give you the time of fucking day!”

“Look, I get that alright? I know I'm probably not the best person in the world,”

“You think?”’

“but everyone deserves a chance, right?”

Mandy gives a deep sigh and stops in her tracks. “My brother is not the flashy high maintenance type, unlike you.”

“Ouch.”

Mandy rolls her eyes. “Just go simple, and try not to be you. Atleast not the you that keeps making all this gossip headlines. He highly dislikes you for that reason.”

“I… I didn’t know that.”

“Well, now you do.” Mandy looks at her phone. “Look, I have to run. Go on that date with my brother but if you hurt him, I am coming for you Ian Gallagher.” She threatens before running back to work.

“Okay then.” Ian says to himself. 

 

•••

 

“I make a mean Lasagna!” Ian announces when Mickey opens his apartment door. He has just come from the supermarket and he has everything he needs to make Mickey dinner. He lifts both bags in order to emphasize his point.

“Okay…” Mickey looks at him in confusion. “I thought we were going out.” He says even as he opens the door to let Ian in.

“We were,” Ian sucks in his teeth. “then I thought, how will he know that I got mad cooking skills?” he’s at the fridge putting the beer he brought inside. 

“You realize that just because you ambushed me at my fucking home it doesn’t mean you get to see my bedroom, right?”

“That’s okay, true love waits.” He laughs when Mickey rolls his eyes hard at his stupid line.

“Whatever, this is probably better anyway. That way people don’t think I'm crazy for going out with the town player.”

Ian sighs and leans against the fridge. “Okay look,” 

Mickey walks towards him and leans on the kitchen counter squinting playfully at him. “What is it Gallagher?” 

“I'm trying to change, alright?” Ian lies. “I'm tired of being the bad seed. The misbehaving Gallagher that people will never give a chance to, okay? I'm turning over a new leaf here Mickey. So can you please give this a shot, please?” he must sound very sincere because he sees something shift in Mickey’s face.

“Fuck, fine.” Ian smiles in return somewhat pleased that the older man indeed wants to give him a chance. "But only if the lasagna is good.”

“Oh, it's gonna be better than good. ‘tis gonna be fucking sublime.” Ian smirks and gets an eye roll in return.

 

•

“So…?” Ian asks and waits patiently for Mickey to finish his second plate. “I know you're not about to say you hated it because you went back for seconds.” He chuckles and takes their plates to the sink. He removes two beers from the fridge and leads the way to Mickey’s living room.

“Ugh! I _really_ hate to say this but, best fucking lasagna I've had in a while.” He takes a sip of the beer. “Definitely.”

Ian nods. “So, what else does Mr. Milkovich like apart from math and well made lasagna?”

“Math?”

“Oh, you do not become a financial advisor if you can't do the calculations.”

Mickey laughs and goes on to explain how he started working for his family. At some point Ian forgets he was working an angle and it was only when he was leaving that he remembers he wood Mickey with the intention of using him. Now Ian thinks he might like Mickey for more than what he can do for him. 

Mickey is funny, and snarky and does not bullshit. Ian absolutely likes that about him. And when he tells Mickey he would like to see him again, he actually means it.

“We’ll see.” 

Is what Mickey says before shutting the door in Ian’s face. The redhead still goes home with a big smile on his face and when he gets into bed that night he actually concludes that maybe settling for one man isn’t such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What neither puts into account is that the lies can sometimes turn into truths and that passion can explode when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he he hee.. ur summaries make me laaugh sometimes Amy.
> 
> Okay so i hate my Frank, i'm pretty sure i don't know how to write him which is why i avoid him so much.  
> so my apologies if he didn't seem like himself...  
> but he's dying so...
> 
> thanks Mary, Suzy, MinnieM1 and Emma for the feedback that last chptr . muah!!! love ya'll

It's been a month and two weeks of Ian _wooing_ the other man and he’s pretty sure Mickey likes him now. He sees it in the way Mickey genuinely laughs at his stupid pans and jokes. He sees it in the way Mickey’s gaze will linger on him longer than usual as if he’s thinking about something. Ian would give anything to know what. It gets to a point where Ian even forgets why he went into this relationship in the first place. Their… whatever this is, is going that well.

Ian can't get enough of how Mickey doesn’t hesitate in saying yes anymore. They haven’t had sex yet, but Ian is oddly okay with that. He likes basking in Mickey’s company and that’s enough to compensate for the lack of sex.

Ian walks into the conference room and finds Mickey gathering his things. He tiptoes towards him and wraps his hands around him. Mickey gasps in surprise that turns into a light chuckle. “Ass.”

“Please, you love this ass. Have caught you looking at it.” Ian teases. Mickey scoffs and Ian kisses his neck. He smiles when Mickey leans on him with a relaxed sigh.

“You want to come over? We can watch a movie or some shit.”

“Of course.” Ian replies. 

 

•••

 

Ian is honestly surprised that Mickey is the one who initiates the sex. They are lying on the couch Mickey as the big spoon when suddenly Ian feels Mickey’s hand thats around his chest start to move. It's subtle at first, just soft and slow. Then Mickey starts to go lower and Ian takes Ian can't help but inhale sharply. Now Mickey is playing with Ian’s waist band and the next thing Ian knows Mickey's hand is inside his boxers palming him into full hardness. 

Mickey’s hand is a little cold at first and so soft Ian can't help the loud hiss of pleasure he lets out. He turns so that Mickey is laying half on top of him. “What are you doing?” Ian whispers with a soft groan.

“What’s it look like?”

Ian smirks. “Looks like I'm about to see the inside of your bedroom.”

 

•

“That was incredible.” Ian voices as he accepts a cigarette from Mickey. 

Mickey laughs. “This still doesn’t make us boyfriends or whatever.” Mickey says.

It stings, because Ian thought they had made progress. He knows he hasn’t been the perfect example of a boyfriend in the past, but he honestly thought he had at least proved himself to Mickey. He really likes Mickey, so much sometimes it seems unbelievable to Ian that a person could like another human being this way. But he understands it is his fault. It's his own fault that Mickey doesn’t trust him enough to call him his boyfriend. 

That didn’t mean Mickey’s declaration doesn’t hurt though. This dampens his mood and he gets up to start dressing.

“Where are you going?” Mickey asks.

“I’m a… I.. Lip needed my help with something so…” Ian finishes and leaves Mickey’s bedroom. He just pulled the door open when Mickey calls him.

“Yo Ian,” Ian stops and turns to face him. “We cool?”

Ian nods and sniffs. “Yeah. Talk tomorrow?”

Mickey nods too with worry clear on his face. Ian closes the door gently on his way out.

 

•••

 

It takes an entire day for Ian to stop being upset because he shouldn’t. He knows it's all on him. The second day he finds Mickey at the bar he likes to drink and watch football. Today Mickey is seated at a table by himself, Ian goes and sits next to him.

“Hey.”

“Look at who finally decided to stop avoiding me.” Mickey spits but doesn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“I needed some time. But it's all good now.”

“Time for what? To decide if you wanted to see me now that you finally got what you wanted?” he scoffs. “You’re here now so I guess I should be happy you decided to keep seeing me?” Mickey finishes bitterly.

Ian sighs. “That’s not what that was Mick. If sex is all I want I could find that anywhere else.”

“Good for you.”

“Wha… you’re missing the point. I want you Mickey, only you.” Mickey finally turns to give him a skeptical expression. “I left because… because even after all this time you still don’t think I'm worth dating. That’s it. Not because we finally fucked or whatever.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his face. “Ian I don’t even do this whole dating thing. Then you come to me out or nowhere and say you of all people want to woo me or what the fuck ever, I am allowed some fucking reservations man.” He sips his beer. “You’ve practically fucked the entire town I can't just…”

Ian touches his hand that’s on the table to quiet him. “And I get that, I do. It's okay. I’ll wait.”

“Yeah? Because I really do like you Gallagher.”

“Me too.” Ian nods. “Me too.” He pulls Mickey by his head and kisses the side of it.

 

•••

 

“Hello Milkovich.”

Mickey turns around as he’s leaving Frank’s office. “Gallagher. Not the one I'd like to see but…” he shrugs.

“Oh you mean, my brother?” Lip laughs. “You're still letting him play you?”

Mickey sneers at him. “I don’t have time for this.”

“I thought you were smarter than this. You know, being our financial adviser and all.” Lip taunts.

Mickey decides to humor him. “Yeah, yeah, I know what Ian used to be, everyone does. But my life is not any of your fucking business now is it?”

“Used to be?” Lip laughs. “Unless we are talking about a different Ian here,”

“Have a nice day, Phillip.”

“I admire you, and the fact that you don’t care that once Ian gets his inheritance back you will be past tense just like the rest of them.” Lip says before he starts walking away.

Mickey grabs his shoulder and turns him around. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? Frank wrote Ian out of his will until he can prove to him that he can keep a relationship with someone presentable.” He gestures at Mickey from head to toe. “Or that he can change.” He chuckles condescendingly. “Oh come on, one minute Ian doesn’t give you the time of day and the next he can't get enough of you?” 

Lip starts to say something else Mickey is hightailing out of there like he just heard his apartment is on fire.

 

•••

 

Ian is so excited.  
Mickey had mentioned how much he enjoyed homemade pizza and Ian had spent the past week learning how to. Now he thinks he has finally mastered the art and he can't wait to see the look on Mickey’s face when he’s done cooking. 

Except as soon as he opens the door he knows something is wrong. Mickey is sited on the couch elbows on his knees and he seems to be tapping his foot impatiently. Ian drops the ingredients and walks towards him.

"Hey" he touches Mickey’s shoulder but he shrugs him off roughly. Ian steps back feeling dejected. “What’s wrong?” he asks unsure.

Mickey stands up and faces him. He thumbs his lower lip and keeps staring at the carpet. “I tried, I really did. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Mick…”

“I kept thinking and wondering why you would start hanging around me out of fucking _nowhere_. You know? Like we pass each other in your home sometimes and you have never said anything to me. Not that I cared because I knew what you are, _who_ you are. Which is why I should have trusted my gut and stayed the fuck away from you, but when you spewed that shit, right here in my fucking kitchen,” he points towards that general direction.”I..” he laughs bitterly. “stupid me thought I was enough to make you change. That you _did_ want to change.”

“Mickey what are you talking of course I've changed. For you, I've changed. Come on Mick, where is this coming from?” he tries to touch Mickey’s cheek.

“Don’t.”

Ian swallows hard. “I thought I had done everything to prove how much I care about you?”

“Oh, I'm not denying that. But why Ian, huh?” Mickey steps up to his face.

Ian is highly confused. “Because I like you. Why else would I…”

“So this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that once you tell your dad you’re dating me, a man he trusts, that he will automatically put you back on his fucking will?”

Ian takes in a sharp breath. He had completely deserted those plans, dating Mickey was no longer about that. But he knew if he tried to tell Mickey that the most he would get is a punch to the face so he chooses to say nothing.

“Did you or did you not start _wooing_ me just so your dad could put you back on the will?”

Silence.

“It’s what I thought. I knew we shouldn’t have…”

Don’t you dare Mickey, don’t you dare regret what we did.” Sniffle. “Please.”

“Get out. Whatever this is,” Mickey gestures between them. “It's fucking over.” 

 

•••

 

Ian spends the next two weeks locked in his room. He talks to no one, doesn’t go outside lest he runs into Mickey and he avoids his family in case they ask him about his failed relationship. Ian is reminded of why he doesn’t date, because of all the heartache it comes with. If he hadn’t fallen for Mickey, this wouldn’t be happening.

Holy fuck, he’s in love. 

Well, shit.

He would have never predicted this, but then again he has never really given love a chance has he? Despite what has happened though he would never take it back. He loves Mickey, he really does. And he would take this heartache any day to feeling alone and hanging out with people who only like him for his money. He hides even deeper under his blankets and suffers in silence.

“Ian you need to get up.”

When did Lip get in his room. “Go away.” 

“Ian, you can't just, look. Why are you upset? Weren’t you just using him to get to Frank?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Ian mumbles and turns to face the other side.”

Lip gives a deep sigh. “Frank’s dead Ian.” Ian turns to look at Lip. “Yeah, he died last night. Look man. You’re our brother and we love you. So if he died without getting a chance to put you back in the will, we won’t let you suffer. You know this. We’re meeting with Lewis. You should come hear what he has to say otherwise your disappointment right now will be for nothing.”

“I don’t care about the stupid will.”

“What?”

“I SAID I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID FUCKING WILL!” Ian shouts angrily. “All I care about is Mickey. All I want is Mickey.” He sits up in his bed. “And now he hates me because Frank probably found out we were dating or whatever and told him about our last conversation.” He rubs at his eyes that are starting to water. “I lost the man I loved and now I don’t care about anything else. So leave me the fuck alone and let me fucking sleep!”

He lays back down and huffs in frustration. “Ian I'm so sorry.” Lip starts. “It was me not Frank. I didn’t think you cared this much otherwise…” heavy sigh.

Ian doesn’t even have the energy to be mad at Lip. “Just leave me alone.”

 

•••

 

A week later after the reading of the will Fiona finds Ian and tells him that he _was_ surprisingly in the will and read him all the things that were now his. But Ian couldn’t even get excited about any of it. What was the need of all that wealth if he didn’t have anyone to share it with?

Later that afternoon Ian is walking around in their private golf course feeling sad and unhappy but the fresh air is doing him some good. He wonders if it would be too late to try and get Mickey back or if that ship has already sailed. He remembers Mickey’s face red with anger and decides he should probably stay away from the other man for a while.

“Trying to create new ideas for that club your dad left you?”

Ian startles and looks towards the direction of the voice. Mickey knows he’s in the will so Ian doesn’t say anything. Mickey could be here for a number of reasons.

“Gallagher, you’re not gonna talk to me?”

“I… I don’t know…” what to say? He wants to ask why Mickey is here but he doesn’t want it to sound like he doesn’t want him here.

“Talked to your asshole of a brother.”

“O…kay,”

“Says you love me, that true?” Mickey is now standing directly in front of him.

Ian nods. “Yeah, very much.” Mickey nods severally and bites his bottom lip thoughtfully. “It did start that way at first.” Ian explains. “My intentions were to use you to gain back Frank’s trust but that didn’t last long. The more time I spent with you the more everything changed.” He breathes. “Believe it or not I even forgot about my entire plan.” Ian takes both of Mickey’s tattooed hands. “You are awesome Mick, and amazing. You showed me there’s more to life than just…” heavy sigh. “I love you. And if you take me back I promise never to lie to you ever again.”

Mickey gives him a tiny smile and Ian goes for it. He lets go of Mickey’s hands and grabs his cheeks for a deep, lingering, searing kiss. Ian pulls back after a while and smirks when he sees Mickey’s lips are even fuller than they usually are. 

“Now will you please be my boyfriend?”

Mickey laughs and pulls him closer and initiates another kiss. 

Ian will take that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i guess...  
> :)


End file.
